spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 3: Soud a Společnost
Kapitola 3: Soud a Společnost (Geekarna vzadu) Další kapitola Předešlá kapitola Soud Absence Imdarra. Železňák bere jeho místo. Minnie radí s předvoláním Waelvura. Waelvur udá Mellikho, Dornena a Gaelkura. Waelvur je odeslán do vězení do Neverwinteru. Mellikho se oběšuje. Gaelkur utíká před rozsudkem na východ. Dornen se směje. Město uznává skupinu jako součást města a jejich renown stoupá. Jacen se mění z Drakočlověka na Tieflinga - (Podle všeho) Kormac dostává za úkol najít tělo mrtvého paladina od Řádu Rukavice. Sienne dostává za úkol najít kouzelná semínka a elfku Teresiel od Emeraldové Enklávy. Helian dostává za úkol najít členy karavany od Zhentarim. Beiro dostává za úkol najít knihy a trpaslíka Bruldenthara od Harfeníků. Zhentarim poprvé zmiňují flétnistu. Zvolení Starostky Zjištění že Jacen je ve střepu Založení Společnosti Max domlouvá Gaelkurův bývalý dům jako základnu společnosti. Návrat Imdarra, Golgarima, Hanze a bonusu v podobě tlustého trpaslíka přivedeného proti jeho vůli. Hanzova první smrt. Vignette: Zakládací listina Společnosti Ke shlédnutí zde Vignette: Z deníku Maxe Městem Red Larch, které se stalo naší základnou, projela vlna změn. Došlo k soudu a odsouzení několika lidí za vraždy. A to ne ledajaké, vraždy byly rituální – vrazi obětem vyřezali na čelo trojúhelník. Za velkou částí těchto hrůz stál tajemný nepřítel Larak, ten zatím uniká. Odsouzeni byli tři jeho spiklenci – majitelka severního dolu Meliko, výmluvný holič Gaelkur a provozovatel opravny vozíků Waelkur, pod jehož dílnou je vstup do podzemí, kde se vraždy staly. Gaelkur unikl, ale zbylí dva byli odvezeni do vězení – lidé říkali, že do Hlubiny, toho nejnebezpečnějšího místa na zemi.' Ale jak k tomu vlastně došlo? Naše skupina se jala vyšetřovat nejrůznější problémy, které občany města trápily – a mnoho jich ještě zbývá prověřit. Jedním z problémů byli i kultisté, temné postavy v kápích, které občas v noci procházely městem. Díky talentu Heliana jsme objevili tajný vchod do podzemí pod dílnou vozíkáře Waelkura, kam se nám podařilo nepozorovaně proplížit za bílého dne - hospoda U Meče opět hořela, tak si nás nikdo nevšiml.' Jeskyně a místnosti vyrobené z nich byly prý velmi staré. Ano, byly tam nějaké obrázky trpaslíků. Po objevení místní latríny jsme v další místnosti nalezli tři mrtvá těla. Každé mělo až do lebky vyrytý symbol trojúhelníku s pinďourkem uprostřed. Stejný symbol jsme pak nalezli i na kápích šesti kultistů, které jsme hrdinně porazili o několik místností dále – a to za úplné tmy! Tento souboj ovšem nebyl bez tragédie – připletl se tam i Grunt, prodavač okurek, který byl zabit. Všichni čtyři jsme se projevili jako schopní válečníci. Kormak udržel nápor několika silných lidí za dveřmi, abychom se zatím my ostatní mohli vypořádat se zbytkem nepřátel. Sienne s Helianem hrdinně zdolali mnoho nepřátel a já jsem v naprosté temnotě máchal mečem, jak to jenom šlo. Souboj byl dlouhý a vysilující, ovšem stáli jsme na správné straně – na té vítězné.' Také jsme zde nalezli uvězněného malého chlapce, který toho věděl o městu opravdu hodně a neváhal se s námi o své znalosti rozdělit. Jeho svěděctví jsme později převyprávěli u soudu. Spiklenci si říkají -věřitelé- .' To ale zdaleka nebylo našemu podzemnímu dobrodružství konec – v poslední místnosti jsme nalezli Laraka, způsobitele toho všeho, který nám ale unikl tajným východem, který za sebou zasypal. Nadále uniká.' Ani jsme se nenadáli a setkali jsme se s konstáblem, kterému jsme všechno popravdě řekli. Za dva dny se konal soud, který odsoudil viníky – někteří utekli, někteří ne. Larak je stále volný a asi kuje pikle někde opodál.' Den před soudem jsme měli příležitost si popovídat mezi sebou. Sienne je součástí nějaké enklávy, nevím co to je, asi nějací lovci, nebo tak něco. Od výbuchu Bobadvě jí přes noc záhadně mizí věci.' Helian má ve městě několik přátel, které často navštěvuje, asi něco plánují – moc mi do toho není, ale vypadá, že je ve svém živlu. To, že od výbuchu smrdí jsem si všiml – ovšem při vyprávění jsem se dozvěděl, že smrdí i sám sobě, zajímavé.' Kormac má něco s nohou, je doslova z kamene a kamenitost se mu po těle šíří. Od kdy? Od výbuchu Bobadvě. Také nám ukázal nějaký střípek, ve kterém je uvězněný Jacen! Takže jsme ho našli! Jen ho z toho nějak vylomit.' A pak jsem vyprávěl já – řekl jsem jim všechno, ono toho moc k vyprávění nebylo. Nejdříve jsem jim odhalil zelenou skvrnu, která se mi od levého boju rozšířila nahoru k rameni a pak přes celou ruku až k dlani, nebolí, nezapáchá a vše je citlivé stejně jako předtím. Také jsem jim ukázal oba cejchy a řekl o tom, že jsem stále majetkem jednoho otrokáře. Přijali mne, jaký jsem a přislíbili mi pomoc. Jsem vděčný, že jsem našel takové druhy a udělám pro ně cokoliv.' Nově zvolená starostka Red Larche, Jalesa, nám pronajala bývalé holičství. Uděláme tady kancelář pro dobrodruhy. Budeme tady sbírat informace o věcech, které jsou potřeba řešit a za které si vyděláme na chleba. Taky to bude místo pro lidi, kteří se k nám třeba budou chtít přidat. Až naší organizaci rozjedeme, musíme ji pojmenovat a musíme vymyslet, jak to celé vlastně budeme dělat. Nyní víme jen to, že tu chceme vzdát čest pomatenému příteli Gruntovi, prodavači okurek. Někdo ze skupiny navrhl, že kancelář nazveme „U okurky“. Nenazveme. To zní jak nějaká hospoda, nebo zelinářství. Na to je ale času dost, přátelé mi říkají, že se ztratili nějací důležití lidé a že jejich přátelé, enkláva a tak, je vysílají, abychom je našli. Zítra vyrážíme na cestu, abychom je našli.' Málem bych zapoměl – Golgarim je zpět, místní duchovní Imdar ho přivedl, a chce být součástí naší družiny. Je slepý, sebou na výpravy ho brát nebudeme, ale zatím se může starat o naše nové místo.' Přídavek:' Děje se se mnou něco divného. V noci se mi zdají zelené sny a mluví na mě podivný hlas. Ukazuje mi věci, učí mě. Co jsem si pamatoval, tak jsem zkoušel během dne. Ze snů se stala skutečnost. Umím třeba pouhým slovem a pohybem vyšlehnout zelený plamen z ruky. Ne nějakou iluzi, skutečný oheň. Stejně budeme do naší nové základny kupovat nové věci, tak co sejde na několika ohořelých záclonách.' Zdaleka nejlepší věc je tajemné spojení, které jsem si vytvořil se svým krystalovým mečem. Stačí mi pouhé luskutí prstů a meč se mi okamžitě objeví v ruce.'' Tajemný hlas mi neříká Max, ale spíš MÆX. Líbí se mi to. Od nyní si říkám MÆX. Jsem čarovný. Další kapitola Předešlá kapitola Kategorie:Book of Many Things